235th Mechanized Infantry Brigade (People's Republic of China)
) |battles=Chinese Civil War, Korean War, Sino-Vietnamese War |decorations= |current_commander= }} The 235th Mechanized Infantry Brigade, former 79th Division, is a military formation of the People's Liberation Army.It's now a maneuver part of PLA 27th Army. 79th Division( ) was created in February 1949 under the Regulation of the Redesignations of All Organizations and Units of the Army, issued by Central Military Commission on November 1, 1948,《中央军委关于统一全军组织及部队番号的规定》, http://blog.sina.com.cn/s/blog_7254c7350100xb56.html basing on the 25th Division, 9th Column of Huadong Field Army. Its history could be traced to 5th Division of Shandong Military Region, formed in October 1945. The division was a part of 27th Corps, under the flag of 79th the division took part in major battles during the Chinese Civil War. On September 23, 1948, 73rd Regiment, 25th Division, later 234th Infantry Regiment, 79th Division, lead the assault on Republic of China Army positions inside the city of Jinan. After the battle the regiment was awarded the title of "First Regiment of Jinan( )". In November 1950 the division entered Korea as a part of People's Volunteer Army. During its deployment in Korea, it took part in the Second and Fifth Offensive in late 1950 and early 1951. Two CCF Divisions, the 79th and 89th, attacked the 5th Marine Regiment west of the Chosin Reservoir in the Yudam-ni area. The marines killed the Chinese by the hundreds but were in danger of being cut off from the division headquarters at Hagaru-ri, at the southern end of the reservoir. The 79th Division was ordered to attack Yudam-ni from the north. East of the Chosin, the 80th Division, with one regiment of the 81st attached, would attack and destroy the army forces there. By November 29, they realized the offensive was not going well. The forces at Yudam-ni had failed to break into the perimeter. That evening they changed the plan and shifted the principal effort to the 31st RCT east of the reservoir. They committed the two additional regiments of the 81st Division to the attack, with, possibly an additional regiment of the 94th Division.Chinese Military Leaders During the Korean War, Chinese Lieutenant General Nie Fengzhi In June 1952 the division returned from Korea and renamed as 79th Infantry Division( ). As of late 1953, the division was composed of: *235th Infantry Regiment; *236th Infantry Regiment; *237th Infantry Regiment; *284th Tank Self-Propelled Artillery Regiment; *359th Artillery Regiment. In April 1960 the division was renamed as 79th Army Division( ). In June 1962, the division took part in the emergency combat alert mission in Zhejiang province. In September 1967, 284th Tank Self-Propelled Artillery Regiment detached from the division and transferred to 10th Tank Division, in August 1969 renamed as 38th Tank Regiment. On August 20, 1969, the division moved to Xingtai, Hebei along with the Corps HQ. In December 359th Artillery Regiment was renamed as Artillery Regiment, 79th Army Division. In June 1970, the division was re-organized as a motorized army division: *3rd Tank Regiment, 1st Tank Division attached to the division and renamed as Tank Regiment, 79th Army division. *Anti-Aircraft Artillery Regiment activated. During the 2nd Sino-Vietnamese War (1984–1988), the 79th Division (reinforced with the 241st Regiment from the 81st Division) fought the Battle of Laoshan from April 1987 to April 1988. They were supported by the 14th Artillery Division (10th and 37th Artillery Regiments), Beijing Military Region. During the 1-year period, they sustained 63 KIA and 172 WIA.ChinaDefense.com PLA Combat Units of the 2nd Sino-Vietnamese War (1984-1988) In 1985 the division was renamed as 79th Motorized Infantry Division( ). From 1985 to 1998 the division maintained as a northern motorized infantry division, catalogue A. By then the division was composed of: *235th Infantry Regiment; *236th Infantry Regiment; *237th Infantry Regiment; *Tank Regiment; *Artillery Regiment; *Anti-Aircraft Artillery Regiment. The division took part in the enforced martial law and the crack down on protests in Beijing, June 1989. In 1998 the division was reduced and renamed as 235th Motorized Infantry Brigade( ), and inherited history, titles and honors from its 235th Infantry Regiment. Such case was a rare practice in the history of People's Liberation Army. In 2003 the brigade was re-organized and renamed as 235th Mechanized Infantry Brigade( ). References Category:Infantry brigades of the People's Liberation Army